Cuando el Sol y la Luna se unen
by Zilia K
Summary: Relato basado en la historia de amor Anju y Kafei.


Antes de comenzar solo quiero decirles que este es un fic es una especie de dedicatoria para la bella historia de amor de dos jóvenes comprometidos, Anju y Kafei.

Si no les gusta esta pareja no la este fic XD porque solo salen ellos dos XDDD!

**.-.-.****Cuando el sol y la luna se unen.-.-.**

Esa noche, en las desoladas calles de Clock Town, una joven doncella avanzaba sin rumbo entre lágrimas del cielo, resguardada por una simple sobrilla, que tal vez protegía su cuerpo del húmedo ambiente, pero no su desconsolada alma.

Sus cabellos fueron sutilmente agitados por la fresca frisa nocturna, sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la acera y su vista se poso en el nublado cielo.

- ¿Por qué? –Murmuró aún sin entender lo que pasaba– ¿Dónde has ido? –Volvió a preguntarse sin encontrar una clara respuesta que ayudara a menguar la preocupación que ahora sentía.

Solo faltaban tres días para que el carnaval anual diera comienzo, el mismo día que se llevaría acabo su boda. Y ella, aún no podía creer que su novio había desaparecido sin siquiera dejar una nota o algún mensaje que le asegurara que volvería, pero aún así…esperaría cargando la máscara de la luna, la misma que uniría se al sol en la ceremonia para celebrar su matrimonio.

- Kafei -lo llamó dejando que el nombre de su amado se perdiera entre la oscura y tormentosa noche.

Y allí esta la luna…

Viviendo en las tinieblas de su añoranza…

Y en medio de las sombras, oculto de la vista de ella, un niño vigilaba cada paso que la muchacha, su mirada estaba perdida en la difusa silueta, esa hermosa figura que ahora le estaba prohibida… no tenía el valor de enfrentarla, no con el aspecto que ahora poseía. Y la dulce voz de ella fue trasportada por el viento hasta donde él se encontraba, abatido, inclino la cabeza y dejo escapar silenciosas lágrimas que se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia.

- Anju –susurró en un lastimero tono, escuchando la extraña e infantil entonación de su voz.

No podía soportar verla triste y menos si él era el culpable de aquella amargura, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a ocultarse, ahora la única forma en la que podría estar cerca de la pelirroja era escondido bajo una máscara.

- _Aunque no pueda tocarte… estoy aquí… junto a ti -_pensó llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, aforrándose con fuerza a la húmeda tela de sus ropas, empapadas por la lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre su ahora frágil cuerpo.

Vigilante esta el sol…

Ardiendo de pasión por la luna...

Pero a esta historia aún le faltaba mucho para verse finalizada y aunque ahora el sol y la luna vivieran separados, volverían a reencontrase, porque una promesa no podía ser quebrantada y porque ambos estaban destinados a permanecer juntos.

Y con la ayuda de un joven guerrero, proveniente de una lejana y extraña tierra, los enamorados volvieron a reunirse y el caos que en esos días reinaba desapareció como una extraña pesadilla, porque el tiempo pareció detenerse y la noche dio paso al día…

* * *

El sonido de las campanas anunciaba la venida de una pronta unión. Anju, vestida de novia, mientras Kafei la esperaba en el altar junto a ambas máscaras.

- Te vez hermosa -le susurró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al verla ya junto a él.

Ella, esbozo una dulce sonrisa como respuesta, mientras un sutil rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El muchacho extendió uno de sus brazos hacia su prometida y Anju, instintivamente sujeto la mano que él le ofrecía y juntos se acercaron al altar.

Era hora de confirmar los votos que habían hecho el día en que se comprometieron…

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza y sus miradas denotaban la emoción y el regocijo que les traía consigo ese momento, muy pronto serían marido y mujer y podrían concretar lo que durante años habían anhelado. Kafei pudo sentir el leve temblor en la mano de ella, no supo si interpretarlo como repentino temor o creciente emoción, pero fuera cual fuera la causa él se decidió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, demostrándole sin palabra alguna, que estaba a su lado y que desde hoy siempre lo estaría. Anju esbozo una media sonrisa al sentir la acción del muchacho y con una rápida y cómplice mirada le demostró el creciente deseo que despertaba en ella el tenerlo cerca.

Y fue el quien comenzó con la última fase de la ceremonia… sujeto con la mano que aún tenía libre la máscara del sol y la elevo con cuidado ara que todos los presentes pudieran verla y escogiendo palabras que en ese momento llegaron a su mente alzo la voz y dijo:

- Deseo que el sol encienda nuestras vidas –habló dedicándole una intensa mirada a la chica.

Segundos después Anju lo imitó y sujetando la máscara de la luna, la alzó antes de hablar con firmeza.

- Y que la luna cobije nuestro amor –dijo ella, sonriéndole con la misma dulzura de siempre.

Luego acercaron sus respectivas máscaras hasta que estas se acoplaron a la perfección.

- Porque desde hoy y por siempre… te elijo como mi único amor –dijeron esto último en coro, sin dejar de sonreírse.

Los presentes aplaudieron, la máscara de los novios fue depositada nuevamente sobre el altar y la nueva pareja, acorto la distancia que los separaba. El muchacho se inclino levemente y acercando una de sus manos hasta el mentón de ella, sujeto su rostro para poder unir sus labios en un cálido y cariñoso beso. La chica se aferró al cuerpo de él y correspondió la dulce caricia que los labios de Kafei le otorgaban.

- Por siempre -repitió el joven, cuando sus labios liberaron a los de ella.

Sus frentes permanecieron unidas, mientras sus miradas volvían a encontrase. Anju acaricio una de las mejillas del muchacho y agregó en un sutil susurro:

- Y para siempre…

* * *

El joven se sentó agotado sobre la cama, estaba descalzo pero aún no se había quitado la ropa que vestía durante la ceremonia, al fin había terminado el festejo de su matrimonio y después de aguantar los "graciosos" comentarios de sus amigos, las emotivas felicitaciones de sus padres, sobrevivir a un baile que casi le pareció interminable y disfrutar de una esplendida cena, se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo para estar un momento a solas con Anju. Pero ahora que el bullicio de la celebración se había silenciado, podía relajarse y enfocarse en su hermosa novia, o mejor dicho… esposa.

Sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de dormir por primera vez junto a la muchacha, hace ya demasiados años que eran amigos, de hecho aún podía recordar lo mucho que le molestaba que sus padres le dijeran que algún día se ligaría a la pelirroja, siempre lo negaba diciendo "Eso es mentira, no se puede, ella es solo mi amiga", rió por lo bajo al recordar aquellos días y… aquellas palabras.

- Ironías de la vida –murmuró aún riéndose de las ingenuas creencias que tenía en su infancia.

Y mientras su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos una de sus manos acomodaba de manera despreocupada los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su aún juvenil rostro. Su mirada se poso sin querer en la ventana, desde donde la pálida cara de la luna era claramente reflejada, el cuarto donde ahora se encontraba, estaba en un segundo piso, pero desde donde el estaba sentado solo alcanzaba a divisar el oscuro manto estrellado y la luna.

Anju ingresó al cuarto, ahora vestida con una prenda mucho más ligera, era un camisón de dormir de un tono añil que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y se afirmaba de dos simples y delgados tirantes. La pelirroja divisó a su joven esposo sentado sobre la cama, distraído mirando la luna a través de la ventana y en vista de ello, comenzó a acercarse de manera sigilosa, para que él no notara aún su presencia.

- Te veo pensativo -susurró junto al oído de Kafei, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda.

El peliazul se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el repentino abrazo de ella y se estremeció al escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha junto a su oído. Las manos de ella comenzaron a movilizarse sobre la tela que aún cubría el torso del joven, acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de su compañero al mismo tiempo que recargaba su rostro en uno de los hombros de Kafei…

- Anju -la llamó suavemente, mientras sus manos detenían el recorrido de las de ellas, justo antes de dejar escapar un placentero suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento de la muchacha acariciando la piel desnuda de su cuello.

- Pensé que nunca podríamos estar a solas –le comentó ella sonriendo divertida al recordar las muchas veces que la pareja había intentado en vano escaparse de la multitud, conformada por amigos y familiares.

Kafei también sonrió, deduciendo del tono con que ella le había hablado la situación a la que estaba haciendo referencia, pero no perdió demasiado tiempo en divagaciones y se concentro inmediatamente en el hecho de que ahora estaban técnicamente solos. De manera juguetona comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella al mismo tiempo que giraba ligeramente la cabeza para depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de la chica. Anju sonrió enternecida ante las acciones de su esposo y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto de los labios de él, luego se separó dejando un poco confundido el joven, quien inmediatamente la siguió con la mirada.

- Te vez hermosa –le comentó admirando la belleza de la muchacha.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la figura que ahora se encontraba detenida frente a él, su mirada bajo desde los ojos de la chica, hacia sus labios, recorriendo la blanca piel de su cuello, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el sutil surco que formaban los pechos de ella y que la ligera prenda, que ahora cubría su cuerpo, dejaba a la vista. La tela caía con gracia desde sus pechos, delineando de manera armónica la figura de la pelirroja. Kafei mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, conteniendo aún el deseo que despertaba en él al tenerla tan cerca, no quería parecer imprudente, ni mucho menos descarado, así decidió que lo mejor sería ir con calma, claro que no sabía hasta que punto sería capaz de mantener la mente fría, en especial ahora que podía sentir el creciente calor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

- Siempre me lo dices –le comentó ella bromeando ante el comentario del muchacho. Aunque sus mejillas habían adquirido un tenue rosa al escucharlo.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo –le dijo levantándose de la cama para acortar la distancia que ahora la separaba de ella- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó posando sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la joven, disfrutando del contacto que la fina tela le permitía tener con el cuerpo de ella- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –la volvió a interrogar, en realidad el joven muchacho no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que hacían los recién casados en su noche de bodas.

- No lo se -murmuró aún meditando la pregunta. Inconcientemente pasó sus brazos por los hombros del joven, tratando de disminuir aún más la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? –le preguntó de manera sugestiva, mientras una traviesa sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Kafei sintió como su corazón se aceleraba paulatinamente, su vista había vuelvo a bajar por la grácil figura de la muchacha, mientras sus manos estrechaban con un poco más de fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su compañera, juntándolo definitivamente con el suyo.

- Anju, yo -no sabía como expresarse, de pronto empezó a sentirse nervioso, habían tantas cosas que deseaba expresarle, pero… no sabía por donde comenzar.

La pelirroja reprimió un ahogado suspiro, al sentir como su cuerpo rozaba suavemente el del joven, su respiración se estaba volviendo algo dificultosa y sus manos volvieron a moverse inconcientemente, una de ellas subió por el cuello del muchacho y se enredó en los cabellos de él, mientras la otra se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, como si temiera perderlo.

- Shhh -lo silenció ella– no necesito que me digas nada, se lo que estas sintiendo… porque yo siento lo mismo –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo al notar que él parecía estar inquieto o por lo menos eso era lo que reflejaba ahora la mirada del muchacho.

Kafei esbozo una media sonrisa y volvió a enfrentar esos magníficos y profundos ojos azules, tan intrigantes e impredecibles como el mar.

- ¿Puedo? –Le preguntó tímidamente con un sutil rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, indicándole que deseaba dar un paso más atrevido en su inicial acercamiento.

La muchacha comprendió el mensaje y asintió esbozando una sonrisa divertida, le hacia gracia la forma en que él actuaba. Incitado por la aceptación de la pelirroja, él comenzó a mover sus manos, alejándolas de la cintura de ella, para poder subir a través de su espalda. Ambos eran novatos y en cada paso que daban, sabían que se estaban acercando a un momento con el que innumerables veces habían soñado, pero que las circunstancias, el deber y las costumbres les habían impedido concretar.

- Kafei -lo llamó suavemente, sujetando el mentón del joven con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que era obligada a pararse en puntillas para que sus labios pudieran alcanzar los de él.

En un principio, el beso pareció más un sutil contacto entre sus bocas, Anju tampoco quería parecer ansiosa ante los ojos de él y era por eso que dejo ese beso solo como un suave roce sin ir más allá.

El joven pudo sentir como todos esos deseos que se estaba esforzando por controlar parecieron despertar de golpe con ese simple contacto y cuando la pelirroja empezaba a alejarse el la sujeto con algo de fuerza de sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar, la chica empezó a retroceder, confundida, pero dejo de avanzar cuando su espalda choco suavemente contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más -le confesó casi sin aliento, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared que se encontraba tras ella y la otra en la nuca de la muchacha.

Inclinó levemente su cuerpo, para que sus labios volvieran a alcanzar los de ella, pero esta vez se unieron definitivamente en lento y profundo beso. La joven siguió los movimientos de él y correspondió con la misma o tal vez mayor intensidad a esa caricia, sus manos pasaron rápidamente por la prenda del muchacho, desabotonando con gran maestría cada botón de la camisa que por el momento él aún traía puesta. Kafei profundizó aún más el beso apoyando sus dos manos sobre el rostro de ella y moviendo sus labios a un compás mucho más rápido.

Al fin estaban consiguiendo romper el hielo y ahora que habían dado el primer paso sabían que dar marcha atrás sería demasiado difícil, detenerse ahora no era una opción, era su noche de bodas y deseaban vivirla al máximo, descubrir el significado de entregarse por entero y ser… uno, en cuerpo y alma.

La luz de la enorme luna plasmo en medio de la oscuridad la silueta de los dos enamorados, que pronto se vieron inmersos en la tarea de explorar el cuerpo del otro. De un instante a otro las sombras en medio de la habitación se desplazaron, ahora se encontraban sobre la cama…

- Es extraño -murmuró agitado– siento que la luna nos observa -sonrió al tiempo que apartaba del rostro de la doncella algunos rebeldes cabellos.

Anju sonrió divertida ante el inoportuno comentario de su compañero– si así es… entonces… que ella sea el único testigo de lo que la noche nos depara -finalizó atrapando el rostro del joven entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo volvió a besarlo con desbordante pasión.

A ella no le interesaba si la luna estuviera o no observando, después de todo, ella había sacrificado su propio amor por velar el sueño de muchos enamorados como ellos lo eran. Quizás la luna nunca se enconaría con el sol en el cielo, pero podían encontrarse en la tierra cada vez que una nueva pareja unía sus vidas y era reconfortante saber que ahora ella se alegraba porque en medio de la noche Anju y Kafei sellarían su unión frente a ella.

_La luna cobijar__á el amor_

_Porque desde el cielo_

_Es solo ella_

_La que aún espera reunirse con el sol_

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Chan chan! XD jajaj ¡Que cursi! Pero a mi me gusto, digo… siempre quise escribir un fic de esta pareja y aquí esta owo.  
Por cierto... imagínense la luna normal jajaja XD porque con esa diabólica cara que tenía en el juego no es muy romántico que te este mirando jajajaja XD

Bueno por lo menos dejo este apto para todo publico XP, de verdad espero que les guste y sino… no importa, el intento es lo que cuenta ¿no? XD

¡Saludos a todos los que pasen a leer esto :P!


End file.
